With the development of the mobile communication technology, the fifth generation of mobile communication technology (fifth generation, 5G) is currently under study. In 5G technology, the transmission power of a terminal device has an important impact on communication performance.
Therefore, how to properly allocate the transmission power of the terminal device is a problem to be studied.